Sorano
|kanji=エンジェル |rōmaji=Enjeru |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Indigo |hair=White |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Oración Seis Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives=Yukino Aguria (younger sister) |counterpart= |magic=Celestial Spirit Magic Angel Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 134 |anime debut=Episode 52 |game debut=Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Angel (エンジェル Enjeru) is a powerful Dark Mage and a practitioner of Angel Magic, as well as former Celestial Spirit Mage. A member of the original Oración Seis, one of the most powerful Dark Guilds in the world that once sought the destructive Magic Nirvana,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 she is among the few remaining members who form the Reborn Oración Seis. Her real name being Sorano (ソラノ Sorano), she is also the elder sister of Yukino Aguria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 8-9 Appearance As stated by Yukino, Sorano was a beautiful and young girl. She wore a dress in which has white frills on the skirt and on the collar. She wore a dark, short-sleeved blouse over the top of her dress, a light bow tied around her collar place on her chest and has ribbons in her hair. She had light colored hair which reaches down to her below shoulders at the back but is cut flat at the front.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Pages 8-9 Sorano is a young woman of relatively small stature with pale skin, short silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. As her name suggests, Angel's attire is evocative of the conventional image of an angel. She wears a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back. The dress splits just above her navel, and reveals much of her cleavage, becoming more reminiscent of a vest. While the sides of her torso are covered, much of her chest is not. The deep, revealing v-cut is lined by a row of long feathers on either side, thus continue up her torso and wrap around her shoulders to form a sort of collar. Two wing-like tattoos can be found on her collarbone. Her skirt is also partially split down the middle. Angel wears a dark-blue ribbon around her head, with four bows hanging from it, two on each side, that cover her ears. Her hair is cut in a short bob, with two tresses reaching over her hair ribbon to frame her face. A piece of hair at the top curls into a halo that rises conspicuously from her head. Angel also wears long, dark blue gloves that cover her arms passed her elbows and knee-length, dark blue stockings with light blue, feathered boots.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 6 In X791, Angel is taller and her hair has grown much longer, reaching down to her back. The tresses on either side of her face now reach down passed her shoulders. She still retains her blue hair ribbon, the angel wing tattoos, and the curl on the top of her hair. Her dress still has wings on the back of it, though they are smaller and jut straight out to either side, rather than hang from her back. Less of her cleavage is exposed now than before and her body has matured to form a more voluptuous figure, along with having larger breasts. Unlike her previous dress, Angel's new attire is not entirely covered with feathers. Light blue fabric can be seen on either side of her waist. Her feathered skirting is longer than before, reaching down to the backs of her lower legs. However, it is more open in the front, exposing her legs up to her lower thighs. The feathers taper off near her waist, and continue in a single, narrow band up the middle of her torso and then split near the tops of her breasts;jutting out to either side. Her shoulders are left uncovered. Instead of gloves, Angel now wears long, wide, dark blue sleeves that are tied to her arms just below her shoulders by light blue ribbons. She has also replaced her boots and stockings with light blue, high-heeled shoes, leaving her lower legs bare. Personality According to Yukino, Sorano was initially a kind girl and was always supporting her little sister when their parents were scolding her. However, after being abducted by Zeref's followers and acquiring the codename Angel at an unknown point of time, Sorano, like the other members of the Oración Seis, became a cruel, sadistic, harsh and arrogant person who enjoys toying with her enemies. She does not think much of her spirits as living beings, and is seen mistreating them like they are merely tools. Eventually this abusive behavior leads to her defeat, as her spirits refuse to attack Lucy, and ultimately end up betraying her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 11-19 Angel also tends to behave more analytically than the average individual, preferring to have detailed information of her enemies before battling them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 6-8 In X791, Angel reveals her dislike for the world, calling it filthy and only a place full of conflict. She goes as far as saying that living as a human is a sin, for she believes humans to be impure, including herself. As a result of this, she has an obsession towards angels, seeing them as perfect beings. Her obsession towards them is so great that she dreams of nothing but becoming an angel herself, and cares little of what will happen to her own life by using her lifespan to summon her angels, for she thinks she will become one if she does that.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 148 History Sorano always supported Yukino in her childhood as Yukino felt useless to her family and would always be scolded by her parents. However, one day, a group of Zeref's followers attacked her family. Her parents were killed and Sorano was captured. Her sister just barely managed to survive the attack. After her capture by Zeref followers, Sorano somehow ended up being one of the many slaves who was used to construct the Tower of Heaven, along with the other members of Oración Seis when they were children. Angel witnessed Erza Scarlet's attempted revolt and at that time she made her prayer that she would be able to fade into the sky as an angel. Later, she is recruited by Brain to leave the island and join Oración Seis, along with Midnight, Hoteye, Cobra and Racer.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59 Her prayer to be an angel would serve as a link to Brain, to contain his alternate personality, Zero. It is one of the six prayers for which Oración Seis is named for. Angel eventually became a Celestial Spirit Mage and often wiped out other Celestial Spirit Mages to take their keys for herself to increase her power.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 Such an attack occurred when Angel encountered Karen Lilica of Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-3 Unfortunately for Karen, a rebellious contracted spirit, Leo, who would not return to the Celestial Spirit World, was draining most of her Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 12-13 She futilely attempted a multiple summon to circumvent this, but eventually she lacked the power and collapsed. Thus weakened, Angel killed the defenseless Karen and took her keys, most notably the Zodiac Key for Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-3 Synopsis Oración Seis arc As one of the most powerful guilds in the world and one of the three members of the Balam Alliance, Oración Seis nevertheless has to deal with constant interference from legal guilds. The Guild Master of Oración Seis, Brain, know of a Magic weapon known as Nirvana that could be used to reverse light and darkness, which will cause the legal guilds to be filled with negative emotions, dissolving their trust and unity, forcing them to turn on one another. In this way, Oración Seis could wipe out all the legal guilds and bring chaos to the world, giving Oración Seis the free reign.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 18-20 The guilds, however, become suspicious as Oración Seis begins to increase tribute collection from the Dark Guilds in their sphere of influence. They soon learn that Oración Seis is preparing to search for Nirvana, and forms the Allied Forces out of select members of the Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter guilds. Oración Seis finds out that the official guilds are forming an alliance to combat them so Angel uses Gemini to infiltrate the Allied Forces's briefing, cornering Blue Pegasus member Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki and knocking him out after he goes to the bathroom. Gemini then copies his body and memories, learning of the other side's plans. In copying Ichiya, Angel learns that the Allied Forces is planning on trapping Oración Seis in their base of operations in the Worth Woodsea and using Blue Pegasus' Christina to wipe them all out at once. As soon as she finds this out, Angel moves immediately to undermine her enemies. Once the others rush off to find Oración Seis' base of operations, Gemini, still disguised as Ichiya, subdues Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale while his guard is down. Since Jura is one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Angel therefore eliminates the most powerful member of the Allied Forces, greatly handicapping her opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 15-20 She then rejoins the rest of Oración Seis after they intercept and destroy Christina. Angel taunts the alliance, saying that Oración Seis sees through their plan and essentially sabotaged their entire efforts before they even began. The alliance is surprised that the members of Oración Seis would actually reveal themselves, grossly underestimating how powerful Oración Seis is. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster rush towards the six-member team, but Racer, with Brain's prompting, takes them out with Motor. Things quickly deteriorate even further for the alliance, as Oración Seis easily takes each of them down. Angel uses Gemini to copy and then defeat both Lucy Heartfilia and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 Brain prepares to use Dark Rondo to annihilate the Allied Forces for good, but then stops. Angel and the others question him for this. Brain proceeds to identify a member of the alliance, Wendy Marvell, and kidnaps her, absorbing her into his staff. He then fires Dark Rondo, but it is blocked by Jura Neekis, who has recovered from Angel's attack. No longer wishing to waste any more time on the Mages, Oración Seis departs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 1-9 Later, in the cave that serves as their headquarters, the other members of Oración Seis question Brain over why he captured the girl. Angel is doubtful that it has much to do with Nirvana, but Brain tells his fellow guildmates that Wendy is a practitioner of Sky Magic, much to Angel's surprise, as Sky Magic is considered a Lost Magic. Brain continues to tell them that he intends to use Wendy's power to revive Jellal Fernandes, who, as a former member of the Magic Council, knows the precise location of Nirvana. Just for safe measure, Brain also orders Angel, Hoteye and Cobra to look for Nirvana in case his new plan does not work out. Angel suggests to her guildmates that they make finding Nirvana a race; before she can state what she thinks the prize should be, Hoteye interrupts, suggesting that the winner receive 1,000,000 . Angel wearily responds that this is an absurdly high amount.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Pages 2-6 Before setting out, Angel instructs members of one of the Dark Guilds that report to Oración Seis to recapture Ichiya of Blue Pegasus so she can retrieve more information from him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 15 She continues her search and later stands in awe of the power as she witnesses the light pouring forth from Nirvana itself, after it is activated by Jellal, who has escaped from Brain following his revival by Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 1 Despite her guild's goal have been met, Angel does not immediately regroup with the rest of Oración Seis as she encounters some members of the Allied Forces. She uses Gemini to transform into Gray Fullbuster, whose appearance, memories and abilities Gemini had previously copied and stored. Using this appearance, Angel uses Gemini as a bait to lure in Natsu Dragneel. Natsu believes "Gray" to be unconscious, but as he attempts to rescue his comrade, Gemini releases a rope, revealing that the two had been on a raft the entire time. As the raft begins to move, Natsu is incapacitated by his extreme motion sickness, a weakness of Natsu that Gemini had retrieved from Gray's memories. Before Gemini can finish Natsu off with an ice spear, it is shattered by an arrow. Gemini attacks their new opponent with Ice-Make: Lance, but is thwarted by Sagittarius, summoned by Lucy Heartfilia. After the raft hits a rock, it stops. Lucy, Happy, Hibiki Lates, and Carla come to the banks of the stream and express their confusion at "Gray's" behavior, wandering if he has succumbed to the effects of Nirvana. After retrieving more of Gray's memories on the group, Gemini freezes Happy and fires Ice-Make: Saucer at Lucy, but their attack is blocked by Hibiki, who realizes that Gemini is not really Gray. Gemini searches for data on Hibiki, but comes up short. However, Gemini discovers that Hibiki is very "manly" and has a weakness for beautiful women. They then transform into Lucy, who they had copied earlier. Hibiki states that they won't be fooled, since they know Gemini is just an impostor. However, Gemini clarifies that fooling the group is no longer their goal, as they mischievously lift up Lucy's shirt, exposing her breasts to Hibiki and Sagittarius' view, exciting them and embarrassing Lucy. As Gemini has Lucy's control over her spirits, they order Sagittarius to attack Hibiki, wounding him. Carla flees with an unconscious Wendy Marvell, and Lucy attempts a forced gate closure on Sagittarius. Gemini merely summons Sagittarius back; since they summoned him, Lucy cannot perform another forced gate closure. Gemini then orders Sagittarius to fire on the fleeing Carla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 2-11 Angel then reveals herself and tells Gemini to cease their attack, explaining that Wendy is no longer a priority for Oración Seis, as her role in reviving Jellal is over. Gemini transforms back and Sagittarius returns to the Celestial Spirit World. After explaining Gemini's powers to Lucy and identifying herself as a fellow Celestial Spirit Mage to Lucy, Angel tells Lucy that she likes her keys, and that Angel will wipe her out and take them from her. Lucy quickly summons Aquarius to attack Angel, but, knowing that one of her spirits, Scorpio, is Aquarius' boyfriend, Angel closes Gemini's gate and summons him. The two Celestial Spirits rendezvous and proceed back to the Celestial Spirit World to go on a date, with Angel waving a handkerchief, bidding them farewell. Lucy is shocked by this, and Angel criticizes her for not knowing the relationship between her own Celestial Spirits, and then kicks Lucy in the head. Lucy counters by summoning Loke. Angel critiques Lucy yet again, explaining that the most important part of being a Celestial Spirit Mage is understanding the relationships of spirits. She then proceeds to summon Aries, knowing that she is a very close friend of Loke, as they were both formerly contracted to Karen Lilica, who Angel had killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 12-20 Lucy demands to know how Angel came to possess one of Karen's former spirits and Angel reveals that she was the one who killed Karen and took her keys, to the shock of Lucy, Loke and Hibiki (who had been Karen's boyfriend prior to her death). Angel admits that while Karen had too little power to attempt a multiple summon, essentially killing herself, it was nevertheless Angel who finished Karen off. Lucy moves to withdraw Loke from the field, but he insists that he will stay and fight since it is the purpose and pride of Celestial Spirits to defeat their owner's enemy, even if that foe is someone they care about. Loke and Aries proceed to battle, much to Angel's surprise. While Angel had not planned on using Aries to fight, only to force Loke to back down, she finds the situation amusing and lets it continue. However, Angel notices that Loke, unsurprisingly as the leader of the Zodiac spirits and the one most specialized for combat, is gaining the advantage in the fight. Angel therefore uses a multiple summon to open the Gate of the Chisel: Caelum. Angel orders Caelum to target Loke and wait until Aries stops his movement before firing. Caelum then fires a blast of energy at both spirits, piercing their bodies and sending them back to the Celestial Spirit World. Angel laughs hysterically and claims that her strategy worked perfectly. Lucy begins crying and berates Angel for treating her own spirit so cruelly. Angel counters that spirits can't die, so it really doesn't matter. Lucy angrily replies that spirits can feel pain and that they have feelings, asking how Angel can even call herself a Celestial Spirit Mage when she only uses her spirits like tools. Angel only smiles darkly in return. Lucy summons Taurus to attack Angel, who summons Gemini (transformed as Lucy), knowing that Taurus is lecherous and attracted to Lucy's body. Gemini stops Taurus' attack by seducing him with an erotic pose, and then hits him with Caelum's Sword Form after Taurus lets his guard down as he mistakes Gemini for the real Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-8 Lucy is drained of Magic Power by this point and is unable to summon any more spirits. This leaves her vulnerable, and Gemini begins to deliver a brutal beating on her. Angel mocks her and laughs at the irony of how Lucy is literally bringing defeat upon herself. However, Lucy raises her head with a determined look in her eyes, and Angel scornfully remarks that she doesn't like it. Lucy demands that Angel release Aries from her contract. This greatly surprises both Angel and Gemini. Lucy explains that Aries was constantly abused by Karen, her former master, and went through nothing but hardships. Gemini slams Lucy again, and Angel replies that that isn't how people ask for favors. Lucy, lowers her head, and pleads with Angel. Lucy wants Aries to be with Loke once again, and states that they, as Celestial Spirit Mages, are the only ones with the power to grant them that happiness. After hearing Lucy's request, Angel asks if she should do it for free. Lucy responds that she will give her anything she wants, other than her own keys. Angel agrees, and declares that the price for Aries' freedom will be Lucy's life. Angel orders Gemini to finish her off. However, as Gemini raises Caelum to deliver the final blow, they hesitate. As they read into Lucy's thoughts, they find that ever since Lucy was a little girl, she truly loved all Celestial Spirits from the bottom of her heart. Gemini, tearfully tells Angel that they cannot bring themselves to kill Lucy. Angel is enraged, and forces their gate closed, calling them useless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 8-14 At that moment, Hibiki comes up behind Lucy and prepares to strangle her, after having been affected by Nirvana due to feelings of hate resulting from the revelation that Angel had killed his lover. Angel, believing that Lucy is about to be killed by her own ally, begins to laugh at this ironic turn of events, until Hibiki reveals that he was only pretending to have fallen to the darkness so he could get close enough to Lucy to use his Archive Magic and make a one-time transfer of a high-level spell called Urano Metria into Lucy's mind before fainting. Realizing that she has been tricked, Angel tries to quickly finish Lucy off with Caelum before it is too late. However, Caelum's attack is deflected by the spell and Angel is then hit by Urano Metria, blasted by its powerful energy. This sends her flying into the air, before crashing back into the river below.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 14-20 However, despite sustaining heavy injuries, Angel rises to her feet once again. Weakly stating that Oración Seis does not lose, Angel tries once again to kill Lucy using Caelum. The shot, however, veers around Lucy, missing her entirely. Angel is aghast, but reluctantly succumbs to her wounds, utterly exhausted, and faints into the river. As she does so, she releases her prayer to fade into the sky like an angel, then reacts crossly when she actually falls into water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-5 Meanwhile, Brain feels her defeat as her part of the Six Prayers Organic Link Magic fades, and for some reason he assumes that she has died, angrily vowing to avenge her death. Humorously, Angel is somehow able to sense this as she drifts downstream and dryly retorts that she is still alive, but Brain is unable to hear her, so his dramatic moment goes on unabated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 7 Angel is later arrested by the Rune Knights after Oración Seis is defeated by the Allied Forces, thus breaking her contracts with her spirits and forfeiting her keys, after which all of them, except for Caelum, voluntarily contract themselves to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 5 Key of The Starry Sky arc Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartarus arc Angel, alongside the rest of the Oración Seis, has been released from prison by Cobra. As they stand out in the wilderness, Angel remarks upon Cobra's comment about the air. She watches quietly, yet looking somewhat worried, as Brain is struck down by Cobra. Discussing what they should do next, with Angel wanting to take a shower, Cobra informs them of the arrival of their first job as Jellal and Meredy approach the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 364, Pages 19-22 When Meredy offers to help but Jellal tells her that he will suffice against the revived Dark Guild members, Angel remarks that this is pretty rude. As they prepare to face off against Jellal, Angel notices Hoteye's easy going nature and wonders if he is still under Nirvana's effects, but he tells her that this is his true personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 17-18 She proceeds to attack Jellal with an unnamed Angel Magic spell, but after he calls her by her real name, he proceeds to evade her attack with ease, much to Angel's disappointment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Pages 22-23 After the fight drags on for a while, Angel mentions that now she is done warming up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 27 The fight continues, with Angel downing Jellal with her Angel Magic. As her teammates also attack Jellal, Angel yells out that no chains bind them anymore. However, Jellal lands a hit on Racer and states that their freedom is fake, intending to get rid of their darkness, much the surprise of Angel and others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 8-13 Angel then, however, bears witness to a fully rejuvenated Zero interrupt Jellal's claim to be able to free the Oración Seis by defeating them by attacking him with his Magic, shocking her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 15-17 Seeing Jellal fall to the ground and Zero ferociously attack him further, Angel watches on, quietly commenting on the fact that Zero has made Jellal completely disappear. However, it is revealed soon after that what Angel was actually viewing was an illusion created by Midnight, as Jellal, figuring out the ploy, manages to break free from the Magic by maiming his own eyes. Seeing him break free of the spell, Angel's eyes are cast to her surroundings, where huge pillars of light begin to form. Before she can react, both she, Racer, Midnight and Cobra are all struck with Grand Chariot. Downed, Angel has no time to react as Jellal continues his advance, casting Sema and completely defeating her and her friends. From the ground, a battered Angel asks Jellal if he intends to return them to prison, becoming shocked when the man replies that he wants them to join his Independent Guild and help him take down Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 369, Pages 2-14 Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Angel practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits which are Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a spirit, the spirits and their keys are enveloped with a golden light.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 58 She is very knowledgeable of the relationships and personalities of the Celestial Spirits, which she can utilize to her advantage in battle. For example, when Lucy Heartfilia summoned Aquarius during their battle, Angel summoned Scorpio, who is Aquarius' boyfriend, and both of the spirits leave the battle to go on a date.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 16-18 *'Multiple Summon:' Angel has shown the ability to summon at least two Celestial Spirits at the same time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 *'Force Gate Closure:' Angel is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Angel Magic (天使魔法 Tenshi Mahō): This Magic involves the use of golden coins which allow the user to summon angelic beings. Each coin represents a certain span of the user's life and hence stronger angelic beings require more of these Magical gold coins. One Magical Golden Coin is equivalent to the cost of 10. *'Hammer Angel:' By the cost of 20, Angel summons a muscular, bearded angel with a large, two-handed golden hammer, held in its two right arms. (Unnamed) *'Barakiel:' By the cost of 30, Angel summons forth the angel Barakiel, a white angel that possesses three heads, two large wings and two large arms. Barakiel seems to have the ability to fill the area with destructive light. *'Shamsiel:' By the cost 40, Angel summons forth Shamsiel, angel of sunlight, a large stone-like cherub with pigs in its pompadour that shoot light energy. *'Raguel:' By the cost of 100, Angel summons forth Raguel. Raguel is a white angel that possesses a giant pair of wings, four long arms and seven heads, each holding a horn. Raguel blows its horns to damage its opponents with a powerful soundwave. *'Devouring Angels:' Without any shown cost, Angel calls out a group of rounded-like angels with sharp teeth and wing-like tails to devour the target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 18 Enhanced Durability: Angel is able to take the full brunt of Urano Metria and still get up and try to continue fighting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 3 Hand to Hand Combatant: Angel has shown some skills in hand to hand combat, as she is able to send Lucy flying with a simple palm thrust.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 18 Equipment Gold Keys: *'Gate of the Twins Key': Summons the Twins, Gemi and Mini.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 8 (former) *'Gate of the Scorpion Key': Summons the Scorpion, Scorpio.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Page 16 (former) *'Gate of the Ram Key': Summons the Ram, Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 (former) Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Chisel Key': Summons the Chisel, Caelum.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 6-7 (former) Magic Coins: Magical Coins that Angel uses in order to use Angel Magic. On one side they each have a wing-like symbol, identical to the tattoos on her collarbone. Each coin is worth a cost of 10, which may or may not be linked to the undetermined portion of her lifespan that is used up with each coin. Continued use of this Magic will, as a result, shorten her life, though the cumulative amount she had used up was "refunded" by Dan Straight. Angel uses these coins to summon angels, more coins will summon a proportionately stronger angel. The strongest to be summoned was Raguel, by the use of ten coins, a cost of 100.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 150 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Angel appears as a playable character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Angel possesses the following moves: *'Main': Caelum: Shoot (カエルム・シュート Kaerumu Shūto) *'Sub 1': *'Sub 2': *'Sub 3': Caelum: Sword (カエルム・ソード Kaerumu Sōdo) *'Super': Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Angel appears as a mini-boss in the PSP Game, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awakening Quotes *(To Jura Neekis)"I won't let you interfere little children of the light... If you try you will meet with an Angel's judgement."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 20 *(To herself) ''"My prayer... to fade into the sky... like an angel..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 4 *(To Jellal Fernandes)"The chains that once bound us are no more!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 10 Battles & Events References Navigation fr:Angel Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves Category:Dark Mages